


Inolvidable

by JJ_MCL_22



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_MCL_22/pseuds/JJ_MCL_22
Summary: Las cosas que tenía que recordar por una pelea con el Líder del Ryodan...
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Hisoka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Inolvidable

—Al norte, en esa isla —dijo señalando en el mapa—, según la predicción de la niña Nostrade, podría encontrarse el exorcista nen que necesito.  
—¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿O estás siguiendo una corazonada? Te recuerdo que el norte sigue más allá de ese lugar —comentó con una sonrisa.  
—Cuando intenté ir para allá, un hombre que se presentó como un Game Master¹ me dijo que no podía entrar a la isla por allí, que debía ir por la puerta principal. Después de eso, sacó una carta y me envió al otro lado del mar por donde había zarpado.

»Recuerdo que el resto de la Brigada había mencionado un juego para Hunters que requiere usar Nen, uno que te metía literalmente dentro del juego. Estoy seguro que esa isla es donde transcurre ese juego. Y puedo apostarte que el exorcista nen está ahí, en Greed Island.

Aunque ahora era incapaz de usar nen, podía sentir que el aura de su interlocutor había cambiado al escuchar el nombre del juego—. ¿Te molesta algo de esto, Hisoka?  
El pelirrojo que había ido para hablar sobre un trato que beneficiaría a ambos, esbozó una sonrisa y contestó —: No es asunto tuyo, Lucilfer—.

A pesar de ser alguien que no estaba interesado en el pasado, había cosas que no podía dejar atrás, no importaba cuanto hiciera por hacerlo.

Greed Island, por supuesto que conocía aquella isla y aquel juego. La isla era el lugar y el juego la razón por la cual había perdido las dos cosas que consideraba como lo mejor de su vida.

El día que entró lo hizo con el anillo que Ging le había entregado hace años. Nunca supo explicarse a si mismo el por qué no lo tiró a la basura ni bien se lo dio.

Entrar ahí le hizo sentir nostalgia, ver como había cambiado tanto desde las primeras ideas de G.I, le hizo recordar los bonitos momentos que pasó con Ging.

Encontrar a Gon fue algo inesperado, y bastante incómodo, pues si estaba allí eso significaba que había recibido el anillo y la cinta que habían grabado, quizás se había enterado de todo...

O no.

El chico no parecía incómodo con su presencia (más allá de haberlo visto desnudo). No sabía como sentirse al respecto, estaba algo aliviado de no tener que pasar por una incómoda charla sobre lo sucedido años atrás. Pero por otro lado, Ging le había dado la opción de parar la cinta cuando quisiera, eliminando todo cuando eso sucediera para no dejar pista alguna. Y si Gon lo había hecho porque no le interesaba su madre, podría decir que estaba un tanto decepcionado.

Gustoso, aceptó el ayudarle a ganar aquella carta que tanto quería si eso le mantenía cerca de él y entretenido antes de tener que negociar con el exorcista nen. Se maravilló con la fuerza que Gon había adquirido desde su último enfrentamiento. Observó con cuidado como hablaba con Razor sobre su padre.

Sintió un vacío que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo, viendo como Gon consideraba a su madre como algo innecesario, a Hisoka como una mala persona y a Ging como un ejemplo a seguir. Se sintió como aquella tarde en que Ging le pidió que grabara algo para Gon en el futuro y luego se marchó, sin dejar rastro alguno.

Entendió que siempre sería así, y sólo tendría oportunidad de ver crecer a su hijo de lejos, como un extraño más.


End file.
